Ante mis ojos
by XimenaOS
Summary: Drabble. No pude estar contigo mucho tiempo, y los días que siguieron me hacían pensar una y otra vez ¿qué siento? Bueno, ahora lo sé, y lo sabrás tú también.


De repente me llegó la inspiración, así que un drabble para una pareja del Fandom de Sonic que me gusta mucho y que solamente una vez pudo interactuar, me gustaría que volvieran a verse en a los juegos un día... (Ah y primera historia con narración en primera persona) ¡Que lo disfruten!

-Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen a SEGA.

* * *

/Loading/

Desde el momento en el que puse esa hoja en la mesa y sostuve el lápiz entre mis dedos, sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a esto. Ahora estoy aquí, parada frente a un océano que no se cansa del movimiento, con la arena debajo de mis pies y en mi mano derecha sosteniendo un sobre que tal vez jamás me atreva a entregarte, aunque, escribir como si en verdad fueras a leer esto me ha calmado un poco. Los días siguientes a tu partida me la pasaba pensando por las noches, ¿será acaso, que yo, me hubiera enamorado? No, sólo mi cabeza estaba confundida; y es que tú con tan poca edad, eres muy hábil con las herramientas, sabes armar, modificar, reparar. Puede que digas lo mismo de mí, pero, sé que no podría igualarte; no me estoy minimizando pero conozco mis límites, y tú, tienes límites más altos que los míos.

Escribí esto todos esos días, sentada aquí, donde te ví cuando llegaste; las circunstancias de aquel entonces no nos dejaron hablar como hubiese yo querido, yo quisiera conocer tus gustos, tus temores, tus melodías preferidas, inclusive tu paisaje favorito, yo hubiera querido acercarme para ser tu amiga, hablar de artefactos, piezas motrices, planos. Blaze dice que somos amigos aunque sólo nos hayamos conocido por un día, pero supongo que lo dice porque sabe perfectamente, como lo sé yo, que no puedes volver. Si alguna vez, otros robots de los "Doctores" atacan esta dimensión, tal vez tú y Sonic vuelvan, y, aunque no estoy muy segura, si fuese así yo sacaría valor para pedirte que te quedaras unos días más a conversar.

Descubrí, en un cálido atardecer, que yo, te admiro. Te admiro porque eres perseverante, porque eres valiente, porque eres talentoso; tú eres mi más grande ejemplo a seguir ¡tienes tan sólo 8 años! aunque creo que ahora tienes 10, no estoy muy segura, pero bueno, prosigo: puede que digas que es uno más que los que tengo, estoy segura que has vivido muchas aventuras y muchos momentos más que yo. Eres la causa por la que sigo dibujando en ese cuaderno de pasta gruesa que guardo en casa, por la que intento recordar siempre poner los frenos, por la que no me doy por vencida. Seguramente no tienes inventos que fallen como las cosas que he creado, una vez, quise hacer un radar para buscar rastros de energía, y termine prendiéndole fuego a una palmera. En otra ocasión, estaba probando un prototipo de microcámara acuática, pero le instalé el flash lo que provocó un corto. Aún con esos fallos, siempre me imagino que estarás dándome palmaditas en la cabeza, diciendo:

"No te preocupes, sólo tienes que tener paciencia y, confiar en ti misma"

Desearía mucho que estuvieras aquí, para compartir contigo mis ideas, mis proyectos. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es, seguir intentando, pensar en las metas y en lo orgulloso que te sentirías cuando te muestre algo que no falle, o que tenga pedales para frenar; probablemente ahora me tiemblen las manos, porque estoy muy nerviosa. Voy a intentar algo, verás, he construido un pequeño arco que podemos llamar "Portal", Blaze me ha prestado una de las Sol Emeralds para intentar esto, estuve haciendo experimentos con distancias cortas y funciona muy bien; ahora viene la gran pregunta ¿funcionará para llegar a tu dimensión?

Tras 2 largos años, tengo el valor para mandar esta carta, una carta de admiración porque, ante mis ojos, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido; espero que esto pueda llegarte y que no se pierda o se incendie en el intento, Blaze está detrás mío para verificar que todo este bien. Estas ya son los últimas líneas, mientras la Esmeralda transmite energía al "Portal". Ahora, llegó el momento.

Miles Tails Prower, tienes una gran admiradora aquí en la Dimensión Sol.

 _-Marine t. Racoon._

* * *

 _Lo dejo en final abierto, ¿podrá llegar la carta con Tails? Eso es algo que tú puedes responder. Sí, Marine esperó hasta el gran día para escribir el último párrafo, quería que fuese así. A propósito, a mi me gusta llamar a esta pareja Tarine :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bye!_


End file.
